


Morning with You

by Another_Starlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Tickling, Ticklish Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: It is a calm morning in Yuris and Otabeks bedroom. That only lasts until Yuri decides to tease his still sleeping boyfriend a bit. But tables get turned quickly.





	Morning with You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is simply a fluffy Otayuri fanfic based on two beautiful prompts I got.
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

“Ugh.”

A sleepy groan broke the peaceful silence in the from morning light illuminated bedroom. Blue-greenish eyes blinked a few times and a mob of blond hair lifted himself from the pillow. Yuri Plisetsky rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before letting himself fall back down onto the bed with a tired sigh. He hated mornings. The blond drowsily rolled towards the middle, an arm reached out for the body in front of him. He yawned widely before a small sleepy smile played around his lips as he saw Otabek sleeping on his stomach again, face pressed deep into the soft pillow.

The first time Yuri saw his friends weird sleeping position he busted out laughing because it just looked so uncomfortable and funny to him and he wondered how Otabek could breathe in that position but he had fast accepted it as one of his lovers weird but endearing quirks. A good thing about Otabek's 'interesting' sleeping position was that Yuri got a good look at his lovers body.

Otabek Altin had a great body. Not that Yuri stared at him whenever his shirt came off to notice that. Uh-uh not at all. But right now when his lover was laying beside him on his stomach with his blanket only reaching up to his lower back, leaving his shoulders and board back exposed Yuri perceived just how great Otabek's body was. Tanned skin and defined muscles were rising and sinking in a slow pace while the dark haired man was still deep asleep giving Yuri the time to admire his well build body.

Otabek wasn't that much taller than him but his body was still much more muscled than Yuri's own but Yuri in contrast was way more flexible which he liked to rub in his lovers face whenever he got the chance. They even started playful arguments about it what of it was better; being taller and have more muscles or being more flexible. Most of the time that ended with one of them being tackled or wrestled to the ground and tickled until agreeing with the others option but it was all in good fun. In most cases it was Yuri who ended up pinned down to the floor and laughing his head off tho.

A grin spread on Yuri's face while he watched the rhythmic up and down and reached a hand out. He laid his hand between Otabek's shoulder blades before forming it into a claw-like shape. Yuri then scratched carefully, barely touching the skin, with his tips of his fingers all the way down from Otabek's shoulders and stopped just at the waistband of his boxers. While tracing Otabek's back and shoulders he watched with a growing smirk how the body under his hands shuddered whenever his fingers wandered over a more sensitive spot. When Yuri stroked along Otabek's side close to his ribs he noticed how Otabek's arm tightened around the pillow and muscles tensed under his touch.

Just as he was about to poke his boyfriends in the side his wrists got caught in mid-movement and a strong hand pulled him. Strong arms wrapped Yuri into a breathtaking hug and pulled him close against a warm body. He could feel his lovers body-heat trough his thin shirt and Otabek's hot breath made Yuri's neck tingle. His boyfriend even went as far to bury his nose into Yuri's hair and snuggled with him like an overgrown puppy. Or more like a bear? An overgrown baby-bear? Yuri wasn't exactly sure how to call it but one thing he knew was that he wouldn't let himself end as his lovers personal cuddle-toy. Or at least not today.

“Uhm Beka? Could you move, you're squishing me.”

Yuri got only a grunt as a response but the blond could sense out of the corner of his eye that his boyfriend who was still pretending to be asleep was smirking at him.

“Beka”, gave Yuri as a warning and wriggled around in his lovers hold until he was facing the Kazakh who just pulled him closer and chuckled at him.

Otabek chuckled, no laughed at him!

Fucking laughed!

“Oh you're so going to regret this.” muttered the blond and robbed as close he could manage against his lovers chest until he was laying with his head directly under Otabek's chin and took a deep breath. He pressed his lips firmly against his boyfriends neck and blew.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

In a matter of seconds the surrounding arms loosened their hold around his waist as Otabek's melodic voice flooded the room and Yuri used the newfound freedom instantly to escape his boyfriends hold. Yuri rolled to the side and on top of his lover until he sat on the Kazakhs hips. He pinned the raven-heads hands under his knees and before Otabek could recover the small Russian quickly continued his surprise attack.

He scratched with his short fingernails over perfectly formed abs and slipped a finger into Otabek's bellybutton, enjoying the crack in his lovers voice, deep chuckles slowly changing into real laughter.

“Yuri dohohn't”, protested Otabek when Yuri let one of his hands wander upwards and tickled his neck and behind his ear, one of his weak spots while the over stayed down at his ribs and dug enthusiastically between the sensitive bones.

“But your laugh is so cute!”, mocked the small blond and reached backwards digging his fingers into Otabek's inner tights. The raven-head bucked widely under him and Yuri snickered when a snort escaped his boyfriend. The man tried to fight against his small lover but one well directed poke in the side and a brief tickle against his tights and Otabek was back on his back and lost in giggles.

“Oh what is this? Does someone have ticklish tights?” teased Yuri the other man as he reached behind and started digging his nimble fingers into Otabek's inner tights. “Yuhuhurihihi.” protested Otabek weakly who was still weakened from sleep and the tickling took all the strength from him, making him helpless against his lovers evil tickle-attack.

Otabek wasn't nearly as ticklish as Yuri but there were still a few spots on his body that could send him into silent laughter and left him in a heap of twitching limps and breathless. Yuri hadn't taken long to find all of those said spots and mastered the art of using this kind of information for his own use. For example when his boyfriend decided to go all octopus on him and not let him go, nearly suffocating him in his hug. At those time this kind of information were really useful.

For the final blow Yuri bent backwards and managed to slip a hand under Beka's muscled leg tickling the back of the raven heads tight.  
The Kazakh instantly fell into silent laughter.

When Yuri was satisfied and sure that his lover who was now laying half-dead on their bed, an arm thrown over his face and eyes closed, wouldn't try to drown him in cuddles anymore he rolled down from him. The blond gave his lover a peck on the lips and quickly slipped out of the bed before starting to stretch his tired limps. He was still stretching when Otabek behind him sat up and slowly crawled to the end of the bed where Yuri was standing. The small Russian squeaked in surprise when a strong pair of arms circled around his waist a second time this morning and pulled him back to bed. 

He looked into dark brown with amusement gleaming eyes when he found himself pinned under his boyfriend. He grinned weakly.

“Breakfast?”

The raised eyebrow and smirk Otabek shoot him from above told Yuri that the simply offer of breakfast wouldn't help him this time. He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
